


Sweet Torture

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of sticky, M/M, NSFW, Nsfw - sticky, Use of sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift's endurance is put to the test by Crosshairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Um.... I don't know what to say except that this is the first major NSFW thing I've ever wrote.... Yep. (Thank you Weebs for the name. I'm horrible about naming stuff.)

Drift fidgeted uncomfortably. Hell, it was way beyond uncomfortable at this point. If the vibrator in his valve didn't go off every few seconds, Drift's lower half would have gone numb hours ago. He froze after feeling the accursed thing activating again. He produced a breathy moan and kneaded his servos into shaking clumps. The Bugatti whined and moved his optics skyward. His valve was disturbed with another violent fit of vibrating. With another soft moan, Drift glanced down to his thighs. Fluids were seeping out. He moved his servos slowly and wiped in-between his thighs, but it left smudged stains as a result.

He could hear Crosshairs already. The mech would tease him for showing such signs of _weakness_. “S-sugiru,” Drift hissed and arched up. He panted out and winced. His valve clamped tightly against the vibrator. Crosshairs made sure the vibrator was locked at the entrance fold of his valve with a special magnetic grip. It wasn't coming out until Crosshairs wanted it to. 

Drift currently sat on the ground away from the Yeager barn. Though, at this point he was more leaning back on his arms to support him. He flinched again after a new round of vibrations kicked up. He made a loud gasp and lurched forward. One servo slid back on his thigh, clutching at the armor. Drift could picture the laughs from Crosshairs. 

He froze when he heard Cade's sudden yelling. Yelling his name specifically. Looking for him. Drift's optics went wide. He groaned when his valve was attacked in another vibration fit. 

“N-no, no, no no,” Drift whispered in a soft beg. He moaned again as his fluids dripped out through his valve. He spotted the small form of the human walk around to the barn's backside. Bringing one arm up to his face, Drift wiped at it with the back of his servo in a subtle show of worry. He winced again as Cade walked closer and closer, quickly moving his servos into his lap to hide his mess. 

“Hey, Drift,” Cade called after he reached a few feet away from the mech. “Did you not hear me calling?” he asked.

Drift stared down at the human blinked slowly in an attempt to mask how feeble he was; how he bit back another moan. He stared down at Cade with glazed optics. The human was covered in sweat and oil. “Gomen nasai...I was... distracted by my meditation,” Drift replied softly. 

“Oh. Sorry. Don't mean to bother you,” Cade replied and lifted the hand towel on his shoulder to wipe across his forehead. “But, I need a ride to town. Hound and 'Bee are gone right now.”

Drift's optics widened quickly. He softly hissed and clenched his servos into fists. “And...Crosshairs?” he asked in tone to hopefully suggest the other mech to Cade. 

Cade frowned up at Drift and crossed his arms together. “Yeah. See, I DID ask him. But he said that he was too busy. He told me to ask you because you owed him a favor.”

Drift froze. His optics widened again. He moved his servo to his mouth to hide his expression of scowling and surprise. He arched again and quickly glanced down to Cade.

“Yes!” Drift exclaimed almost too quickly and waved at Cade. “I shall meet you in front of the barn. P-please give me a moment!” he stated in a loud, cracking voice. He froze after seeing Cade's...disturbed expression as the human gaped up at him.

“...If you can't, just...say so?” Cade suggested hesitantly and took a few steps back. He rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly. 

“No. No!” Drift responded and waved his hands back and forth rapidly. “No. I insist. It would be a honor to assist you in any way.”

Cade opened his mouth to reply, but after a few seconds of silence, he closed his mouth again and slowly turned his back to Drift. He took a few steps back towards the barn before he paused to look over his shoulder. “Alright, then... I'll give you a few minutes?”

Drift nodded briskly and moved his gaze away from the human. He hid a few whimpers against his servo, feeling too scared to make any more sounds with knowing Cade was waiting nearby. 

“Yurusenai!” he hissed and produced a soft cry. The vibrator kicked on again and assaulted his valve once more. Drift broke his calm composure and fell back onto the ground in a wanton mess. “I said I was going to do it, yarou!” Drift's voice was broken. It took will power to continue speaking. Suddenly, another wave of fluid spilled out from Drift's valve and he jerked his helm back. 

This was torture. 

Panting heavily, Drift slowly sat up and made a hesitant motion to stand on his feet. His frame jerked in reluctant cooperation. His valve was aching and pounding. And yet, he had to move. 

With a howl, Drift gritted his teeth and quickly shifted into his Bugatti mode. He silenced another pang after the conversion. His valve seemed to clench even tighter around the vibrator and was even more compact. Drift wheezed intakes. How had it come to this? He was stuck in his vehicle mode with the still active toy. 

Slowly, he inched forward on his wheels. His engines revved impatiently. With every movement, his valve pulsed more and more. 

He pulled forward and drove around the barn. He saw Cade waiting outside the barn doors. During any other time, Drift might have asked the human to clean himself up. But, he didn't have the mental strength to worry over such a trivial matter. 

He felt too weak to even open his door for Cade and barely paid attention to the human as he manually opened the side door.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Cade asked after he sat on the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt. 

“Hai!” Drift snapped.

Drift froze as soon as he felt the vibrator activate. His entire vehicle mode began to shake. Cade froze as well. For a short time, they both sat in silence. “...Um. Drift?” 

Drift could hear the concern and confusion in the human's voice. He was too embarrassed to respond. After a few seconds passed, Drift made a quick cough.“A-ahem. No reason to worry. It is merely Cybertronian anatomy.”

In an instant, Drift revved his engines again and drove forward. He moved onto the dirt path that led away from the Yeager's house. Drift felt Cade's grip on the steering wheel tighten. The Bugatti said nothing as he picked up speed. He would much rather have the human focused on his driving than on the sudden vibrations. 

Drift quickly activated his radio and blared his speakers as another fit came from the vibrator. He moaned under the cover of the radio. His valve clenched again. Cade jumped at the sudden music and sent a glare to Drift. He normally would have felt embarrassment from causing the human to worry, but the only thing that preoccupied his mind was the fluid dripping out onto the road underneath his tires. 

“Are you sure you're ok, _Bumblebee?_ ” Cade asked in an annoyed tone. 

Drift did not reply to the sarcasm. He was too distracted with trying to focus on driving and not crashing because of an overload. Which was extremely taxing at this rate. 

“M-my apologies. It is simply the...weather. The heat is difficult for us to adjust to. I will be fine.”

It was a lie. Drift was just relieved that he was still sober enough in sorts to even think of a lie to cover up his actions at this point. And Cade begrudgingly believed it.

By the time Drift had arrived at the closest store, he wasn't sure what had been worse. The fact that the road had been under construction and extremely bumpy, or that he practically had leaked the entire drive. He pulled into the parking lot and silently pulled into the closest empty space he could find, which not too hard to do. It was the middle of the day. Most humans were still working or out enjoying the day. 

“Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes, since you're losing it,” Cade said with a loud snort. He opened Drift's side door and climbed out of the Bugatti. He paused and leaned closer to Drift again. “Just. Don't....kill anyone by accident. Please.”

Drift made a soft sound that was close enough to a yes that Cade was going to get. With a shake of the head, Cade sighed and walked off from Drift. Drift watched as the human disappeared into the large store. Minutes seemed to pass as he waited, but he knew the harsh truth that it been only seconds. Long, agonizing seconds. 

:: Well, well. Whadda'we got here? ::

The vibrator activated again. Drift whined into his comm. link. He heard the familiar engine. He was helpless as a green and black Corvette pulled into the empty space directly behind him. Drift then produced a loud rev of his engine. More of his fluids flooded onto the concrete below him.

:: Why, Samurai. Yer so...tense. Whatever could be the matter? ::

Drift made a low moan as he heard Crosshairs' tone. The vibrator produced another bursting surge. He felt a teasing push of energy from Crosshairs' EM field. It was all so overwhelming. 

“Damn it!” Drift cursed and put his gears into reverse. He backed out of his parking space and retreated away from Crosshairs. He spotted Cade exiting the store just as he passed by the entrance, but Drift did not slow. The human would forgive him for being abandoned. Eventually. At least Crosshairs was still in the parking lot. He would surely give Cade a ride back...

As the Bugatti sped back to the Yeager farm, he was very sure that he ran over the speed limit by entering nearly triple digits. His valve was clenching in a hectic frenzy. The vibrator was going on and off sporadically. Drift was barely keeping himself together. He didn't quite remember arriving back at the Yeager's home, but he made out distinct images of the barn. Drift quickly transformed back into his Cybertronian mode and stumbled past. 

Eventually,  Drift walked a far enough distance away. His legs wobbled like jelly. He collapsed onto the ground. Drift's moans were hot and steady at this point. More transfluid leaked onto the ground, staining his thighs and the grass. He wriggled in the throes of his yearning, needing frame. He was a mess. A very hot mess. 

“Please, please,” Drift begged in between his moans and wriggling.

He froze after hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, loud thumps getting closer and closer. 

“Look at ya. Frisky on the ground like a piece of shareware,” Crosshairs stated with a loud snicker. 

Drift froze after he felt the bottom of the other mech's foot move in-between his thighs. Drift gasped and arched up as Crosshairs pressed his pede against Drift's valve and the vibrator. He pushed on the tip of the toy, making it go even further in. Drift howled in pleasure and spread his legs apart further for the other mech. “Oh. A-ah! Crosshairs! Ngh!”

With jaded optics, Drift gazed up at Crosshairs with heaving intakes. The green mech leaned forward and traced the rim around Drift's valve. Crosshairs slipped a finger in between Drift's valve and the vibrator. 

“N-no. Enough teasing!” Drift hissed and wiggled once again. 

Crosshairs tsked at Drift and lifted his servo up. Drift watched with a heated expression as the other mech gingerly lapped at his coated servo. With a smirk, Crosshairs leaned back to admire Drift. “Ya taste like...lust,” Crosshairs said with a coy tone. “I love yer flavor.”

Drift whimpered and jerked back. 

“Be patient then.” Everything about Crosshairs was smug. His voice, his expression, his body language. But...Drift loved him for it. He watched with a smoldering gaze as Crosshairs retrieved a small, blue device from his under coat. Drift's optics widened. It was his key out of this sweet, blissful, agony. He arched up once more against the ground as his valve was met with another series of vibration. 

“C-Crosshairs!” he yelped and lifted one servo up to wipe away the dribble from his mouth. 

He looked up to the other mech with a pleading expression and blinked when he noticed the green mech was staring down at the control for the toy. Crosshairs frowned and lightly tapped the setting on the controller. 

“Odd. I ain't tryin' to turn up the setting. Little bugger is going up on its own.”

Drift panted and scowled up at Crosshairs. “Nande?”

He then jerked again when the vibrator released an even stronger jolt than the previous one. The vibrations were so powerful that Drift's entire frame shook along with it. 

“Heh. Guess there might be a few....kinks to work out,” Crosshairs said and chuckled in amusement at Drift's twisting frame. “But, that's not the only thing with some kinks, eh?”

“This is not funny!” Drift hissed in between his moans. By now, a large puddle had collected on the ground in-between his thighs. 

“Alright, alright. I'll work on it,” Crosshairs replied smoothly and leaned down to place a few kisses against Drift's valves. He pulled his head back up and shoot the mech a wink. “But, it'll take a few hours to fix it.”

If Drift was not in the middle of another overload, he would have been horrified by that statement. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... So that's all 8D


End file.
